


【HarrySon/AU】陪伴 Accompany (CHN&ENG Version)

by ggglingz_hi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Caring Sonny, M/M, Tottenham Hotspur, broken Kane, love is about comfort, what else could it be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggglingz_hi/pseuds/ggglingz_hi
Summary: 他用干燥而温暖的指腹摩挲着凯恩的后脖颈，低下头，不顾汗水在他的发顶上吻了吻，有如阳光照进湿地，火星点燃木炭，薄雪落在指尖又瞬间融化。他唤醒了他也拯救了他。He rubs the back of Kane's neck with his dry and warm fingertips, lowers his head, and kisses the top of his hair regardless of the sweat, like sunlight shining into the wetland, sparks igniting charcoal, thin snow falling on his fingertips and melting instantly .He awakens him meanwhile saves him.
Relationships: Harry Kane/Son Heung-Min, Son Heung-Min/Harry Kane
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 写于1-1狼队，连续四场不胜之后。  
> 中文在第二章，英文在第一章  
> Wrote it after the 1-1 against Wolves.  
> English is not my mother tongue so please ignore the grammar mistakes.  
> English version at the first chapter and Chinese at the second.

"Hey.” 

A hand falls gently on Kane's shoulder. 

Kane doesn't raise his head. He still sits motionless, shoulders collapsed, face buried in his palms. 

He doesn’t even change the jersey sticking to his back, the laces of his boots are only half removed, scattered around his feet. 

But he doesn't want to move, meanwhile too tired to move.

They should have won. They should have scored another goal and should have kept it until the last minute of the game.

As soon as he closes his eyes, he can hear the angry shouts from his teammates, see the dizzying green ground under his feet, feel the burning pain of the turf rubbing against his knees. And the moments they should have grasped but missed flash continuously in front of his eyes.

But he's not outraged neither regretful. Just numbness, endless numbness. 

The cold left by exhausted enthusiasm is more freezing than the polar ice and snow. Tiredness smoothes out all the waves in his heart. Swamp climbs up to his ankles. But he has no intention to save himself, letting himself fall, and waiting for the moment when he was swallowed up until - 

The person in front of Kane takes a step closer, lifts his upper body and embraces him.

"Hey.” 

He rubs the back of Kane's neck with his dry and warm fingertips, lowers his head, and kisses the top of his hair regardless of the sweat, like sunlight shining into the wetland, sparks igniting charcoal, thin snow falling on his fingertips and melting instantly .

He awakens him meanwhile saves him. 

Kane raises his head slowly, revealing his cheeks flushed with fatigue.

He doesn’t break away from the embrace. Instead he leans his forehead forward, fumbles on the corner of the man's shirt with one hand and clenches it tightly. 

“Sonny.”

He says vaguely, then frowns, his expression forbearing and fragile, as if tears were about to fall in the next second.

Son is lying on his side, breathing smoothly, black hair slightly shiny under the moonlight. 

Kane can't fall asleep. He moves his head a little bit to rest near Son's neck and reaches out to touch his cheek tentatively. 

Son's awakened by his movements and turns over at him with a groan, revealing his naked arms. 

He's not fully awake yet, and he moves Kane's hand to his lips while sleepy, kisses his knuckles in a daze.

Kane takes a long breath. 

"I thought that—" 

Sun's movements freeze. 

The anxiety, hesitation and fear in Kane's tone make him sober instantly.

These words that were rarely used to describe Kane now appear in Sun's mind one after another. He knows the root of these emotions and doesn’t want these emotions keep raging, making Kane confused and tossing and turning.

So he instinctively leans over to kiss on his lips.

Son's accent is stiff and heavy but his tongue flexible and soft. He can easily lick through Kane's lips, slide into his warm mouth to tease his teeth. Kane responds eagerly, holding his back. He sucks on Son's lower lip, the bridge of his nose pressed so tightly that he can feel a slight pain.

Son is able to keenly perceive his emotions and understands that his desire at this time has nothing to do with sexual impulse. So he no longer goes deeper, only lingers slowly with his tongue and moves his lower abdomen towards Kane’s side waist so that their skin touches as much possible. But Kane was dissatisfied with this. He rolled over and pressed on top of him with torso entangled, like migratory birds flying low across the lake. 

At the end of the kiss, Kane peeled off his lips, changing breath with Son.

Son panted, staring at him with dark pupils then whispered:

"Hey, it will be alright."

Kane pauses, lowers his eyelids and nods.

He never loses his faith.

He has experienced countless matches, highs and lows, and he will not be ruined just by a few losses. Faith is like a symbol engraved on his bones, and will accompany him to death, even if the bones are frustrated, they would still be sealed on his tombstone.

But he can't contain such moments.

Such a rare and desperate moment. A moment of drowning suffocation.

Last time it was because the team missed the Champions League trophy.

The silver-tinted big-ear cup shining in his dreams for a whole year, but broken into pieces on the night of the finals. And with his countless tears, it sank him to the bottom of water, depriving his ability to breathe.

He was not with Son yet at that time. Therefore the depressed emotions could only be chewed and swallowed into his own stomach which he was sacred to leak even the slightest.

But this collapse totally caught him off guard .

His knees were softened so he chose to sat down and could simply never get up again.

Four consecutive PL games without a win.

He buried his face in sweaty palms, the feeling of suffocation made him spin.

At that moment, he saw no light, no tomorrow, no hope.

But god bless him. Son is by his side.

So the painful emotions is shared, bitter citrus is tasted by two. Sun licks the scars that nobody else is able to see and sheds a light to the darkness waiting for him.

Kane closes his eyes, buries his face in Son's neck and presses his lips to his bare skin. Son’s skin is slightly hot, warms him, melts him, but by no means burns him. He lets out a comfortable sigh, ear pressed against Son's chin as sleepiness gradually flows.

Sun puts his arm around Kane's neck and weaves his hand into his soft blonde hair.

Their chests press against each other in the dark, floating up and down in tandem.

The season is far from over.

They are still young.

Tomorrow is a new day.


	2. Chapter 2

“嘿。”

一只手轻轻落在凯恩的肩上。

凯恩没有抬头，仍旧一动不动地坐着，肩膀塌下去，脸埋进手掌。

他甚至还没来得及换下粘腻在背上的球衣，球鞋的鞋带也只拆了一半，零散在脚边。

可他不想动了，也没力气动了。

他们本该赢的。他们本该再进一颗球，本该守到比赛的最后一分钟。

他一闭上眼，就能听见队友愤怒的呼喊，看见脚下令人眩晕的绿茵地，感受到草皮蹭在膝盖上火辣辣的痛感，还有那些他们本应抓住却错过的瞬间，一帧一帧在眼前天旋地转地闪个不停。

但他没有愤怒，遗憾或不甘。

只是麻木，无边的麻木。

滚烫的热情一旦消磨殆尽，留下的寒冷较极地冰雪更胜一筹。

疲惫抹平了他内心的一切波澜，眼看沼泽没过脚踝却无心自救，放任陷落，等待被悉数吞没的时刻来临，直到——

身前的人走近一步，将凯恩上身托起，拥入怀中。

“嘿。”

他用干燥而温暖的指腹摩挲着凯恩的后脖颈，低下头，不顾汗水在他的发顶上吻了吻，有如阳光照进湿地，火星点燃木炭，薄雪落在指尖又瞬间融化。

他唤醒了他也拯救了他。

凯恩慢慢抬头，露出因劳累而泛着异样潮红的脸颊。

他没有挣脱怀抱，反而将额头倚靠上去，一只手摸索上对方的衣角，攥紧。

“小孙。”

他含糊不清地说了一句，继而皱起眉头，表情隐忍又脆弱，仿佛下一秒就要落下泪来。

——————————————————

孙在他身侧躺着，呼吸平稳，黑发微亮。

凯恩睡不着，把头靠到孙的颈窝处，伸手试探地摸上他的脸颊。

却不料孙被他的动作扰醒，呻吟着朝他翻过身来，露出赤裸的臂膀。

他还未完全清醒，睡意朦胧中将凯恩的手移至唇边，迷迷糊糊地吻过指节。

凯恩长呼一口气。

“我觉得——”

孙的动作僵住。

凯恩语气中的不安，犹豫和恐惧让他当下清醒。

这些鲜少用于描述凯恩的词语如今却接二连三地出现在孙的脑海中，压得他喘不过气。

他明白这些情绪的根源，也不愿这些情绪继续肆虐，令凯恩目不交睫，辗转反侧。

于是他本能地俯身去吻他的唇。

孙的口音僵硬且笨重，舌头却灵活柔软，可以轻松地舔过凯恩的唇瓣，滑进温暖的口腔去挑逗牙齿。凯恩热切地回应着，揽上他的脊背。他吮吸着他的下唇，鼻梁紧紧地抵着他的，以至于有了轻微痛感。

孙能敏锐地感知他的情绪，明白他此时的渴求无关性欲，于是他不再深入，只缠绵缓慢地勾动舌头，同时挪动小腹挨上凯恩的侧腰，好让他们的皮肤尽可能地接触。但凯恩不满于此。他一个翻身压到他上方，躯干与躯干对应纠缠，相吻相贴，好似迁徙的候鸟低飞掠过湖面。

一吻结束，凯恩剥离他的唇，与他额头相对，呼吸相错。

孙喘息着，用黝黑的瞳仁盯着他，低声说道：

“嘿，会好起来的。”

凯恩顿了一下，垂下眼睑，而后点点头。

他从未失去信念。

他经历过无数次比赛，高潮和低谷见得太多，不会仅因几场失利而一蹶不振。信念就像刻在他骨头上的符号，会一直伴随他到死，即使挫骨扬灰也要篆刻于墓碑。

但他没法遏制这样的时刻出现。

这样罕见而绝望的时刻，令他产生溺水的窒息感的时刻。

上次是因为球队与欧冠奖杯失之交臂。

那座银灿灿的大耳朵杯，在他的梦里闪耀了整整一年，却在总决赛的那晚被摔成碎片，连带着他数不清的眼泪将他沉入水底，无法喘息。

那时他还未与孙在一起，压抑的情绪只能自己咽进肚子里细细咀嚼消磨，甚至恐于泄漏分毫。

而这次的崩溃来得措不及防。

他不过膝盖一软坐在更衣室的座位上，便再也起不来了。

连续四场不胜。

他把脸埋进汗津津的掌心，窒息感搅得他天旋地转。

那一瞬间的他看不到光，看不到明天，看不到希望。

但上天眷顾，孙在他身边。

于是痛苦的情绪得以分享，苦涩的柑橘由两个人品尝。孙舔舐着他的别人看不见的伤疤。

凯恩闭上眼，把脸埋进孙的颈窝，嘴唇贴在他赤裸的皮肤上。孙的皮肤微烫，让他温暖让他融化，却不足以将他灼伤。他发出一声惬意的慰叹，耳朵挨在孙的下颌旁，感觉睡意渐渐袭来。

孙一手搂着凯恩的脖子，一手游弋在他柔软的金发中。

他们的胸膛在黑暗中紧靠，滚烫着，炽热着，一起一浮。

赛季还远没有结束。

他们也还年轻。

第二天又会是新的一天。


End file.
